Have At Thee
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: In these times of peace there is art, music and life spreading all throughout Europe. The age was at it's finest, and romance was in the air. One special girl held his heart and Lysander De Vandes was determined to return the favor. But he's not the only one. Others have their sights on the lovely Angelina. But Mr. Lysander won't back down so easily


Have At Thee

 **Author Notes: Ok so Sen wanted a sword fight for one of my stories with Lysander and I said no to it, so to make him happy and stop complaining. I have this one shot. I do not own My Candy Love**

 _Renasancy Eraish(what? I can't remember the timeline)...3rd P.O.V_

The sun was shining, the streets were bustling. A young girl was in the middle of the town square. Playing her fiddle and gaining much attention from the onlookers. Her music was lively, cheerful even. The people stopped their walk to listen to the pleasant tune, and if not to hear the melody, then to see the one playing.

She had beautiful blonde locks twirling down to her back, the light hitting it just right. She dressed casually, but nonetheless looked stunning. A pale purple dress that fell to her ankles was clung tightly to her frame. Her feet in simple black boots, comfy, cozy and warm.

Upon her head a simple chain with a pearl shaped jewel resting gently in the center, and a ribbon choker on her small neck. Some of her audience gasped from time to time after seeing her eyes. They were bright orbs that was the mixture of the forest and the clouds above.

Many were attracted to the girl. Dropping their money into her instruments container. It gaining weight most quickly. So many adore the young lady, falling for her. A man stood off in a bit of distance away, outside cleaning, yet he was still able to be entranced by her performance. **"Seems she's come yet again."**

He snaps out of it, hearing a familiar voice behind him. "Hello brother." He returns to his duties, embarrassed for being caught in a daze. Hearing a slight chuckle. **"Well you've fallen quite hard Lysander. Why don't you take a rest. Rosalya and I can handle things here."** His snow white hair jerks into the air.

His two different colored eyes twinkling with a mixture of emotions. **"Are you sure Leigh? I mean I can stay and-"** His elder sibling raises his hand, silencing him. **"I insist. You work too hard anyways."**

He bows, giving a grateful thank you. **"Teehee, who knows Lys, she might be your special someone~"** Their attention shifts. Piercing golden eyes, eyes that matched one of Lysanders. Her silver white hair cascaded down.

She holds onto Leigh, a bright kind smile on her face. **"Afterall I did that and found Leigh. Now it's your turn brother. Find your happiness~"** With kind smile Lysander walks off.

Lysander De Vandes was a kind young man. He worked hard at his brother's tailoring shop, but he dreamed of being a musician. More then that however he dreamed of finding a lover, one that loved him for him, not for his status or appearance. Not that many would consider him attractive.

Things were especially difficult for him as a child. His only companions were soft rabbits that his parents often fed and cared for while tending to their gardens. He held his breath as he stepped closer, and closer to the main square.

 **"My dear would you please accompany me? I'd love to get to know you."** He grinned at her. She turned away from the man. Not at all trusting of his lustful silver eyes. **"I'm Sorry sir but i am rather busy. I would like to refuse."** He comes into her personal space.

Making her rather uncomfortable. Her eyes locked on green and gold orbs. Seeing his concern. He sees her fear, her annoyance She gasped when a hard grip was on her arm. Immediately the gentlman took action. **"I believe the lady said no, good Lord."** Lysander could tell he was a noble.

The air around him as he marched, the expensive clothes from his brother's tailor shop. It was Castiel Cervantes. One of his family's best customers. He had to be cautious.

She removed herself from his hand. Stepping towards Lysander. Who narrowed his eyes. He was irritated, he was insulted. **"And am I to believe that you are her suitor? Her lover?"** Despite the intimidation radiating off the lord, Lysander stood his ground.

To protect his princess. **"I am her friend and of which am escorting her to her home. I ask that you please leave her be."** He offered her arm, which she gladly, almost naturally accepted

. Castiel snorted, stalking off with a growl. Slowly the two walked, trying to make distance. **"I thank you kindly for your assistance."** He smiled. **"It was my pleasure milady. May I ask where your destination is? I would like to actually escort you."** She giggles, it was a light sweet sounds, like a bell.

 **"I feel that's hardly appropriate my lord. I do not even know your name."** He felt foolish, blushing at his lack of manners. **"I am Lysander De Vandes, miss."** She liked his name.

It was elegant. **"I am Angelina Lubelle. But I'd prefer being called Angel."** He looked at her, in his opinion her name matched perfectly. To him, she was an angel, his angel. **"I am going to be purchasing bread and fruit."** He guided her smoothly through the crowds.

watching her as she buys and holds the basket of goodies. **"Do you need any assistance?"** She declined his help. **"Thank you though."** They continued on once more, heading towards the south side of the town.

The poorer parts of the town. **"Gasp! It's lady Angel!"** Children come running to the pair. His heart shatters at the sight of the sickly and dirty children. Whenever his family could, the De Vandes would donate clothes and money to the families that lived in these parts.

Of course they weren't coming from a rich family themselves so they could not donate riches upon riches. **"Hey! Your the boy that gives us clothes every month! Thank you mister."**

A little girl tugs on his pants with a smile. He realizes that she was wearing one of his brother's works. He bent down to her level. **"The pleasure is all mine little one. I'm glad you like the dress."** He found Angel studying at him, her eyes were glittering in amusement. As she passed out the food. She noticed him helping.

One by one each child politely thanked the two before running away **. "I thought you were familiar sir Lysander."** He blinks at her. **"Pardon?"** Angel couldn't hold her giggle.

 **"My aunt visits your brother's store all the time. Time and time again she takes me there as well. You're the boy that's always cleaning and working in the back of the store are you not?"** His face was burning up.

He developed his crush on her after seeing her come in one day with her aunt, never did he expect her to remember him. He was just lucky he never managed to make a fool of himself during her visits.

He coughs into his arm. Trying to calm down. **"Well um, you see I..."** He couldn't think of what to say, a loss of words. His eyes widen when he felt something on his hand. It was hers.

She takes a deep breath. **"Lysander...will you come and meet my aunt. I'd wish for you two to get acquainted."** She cheeks blossom a pink tint. Never did she expect herself to act so bold towards one that is usually considered a stranger.

It was a big step. This was their first true conversation and interaction with one another. Yet they could not conceal their attraction to eachother. Their stroll was shortlived when as red haired aristocrat was waiting at the young lady's home.

More like waiting for them. **"So much for a proper escort home."** He caught them. The two men were glaring. Angel unsure as to what to do. When a bright cheery voice bursts through the tension.

 **"Why lookie here! Two handsome men after my beautiful niece~ Let's have a duel. The winner will have my blessings to propose to my precious Angel."** Angel felt humiliated. **"Auntie..."**

She loved her guardian to death but there was a time and a place for her interventions...and now was one of them. The rivals were given rapiers and armor. **"Go!"** Castiel made the first strike, lunging to the two color eyed man.

Who quickly managed to dodge out of the way. **"Can't we stop this please?!"** It fell on deaf ears. She didn't want either of them hurt. The young maiden wondered what her aunt was thinking, proposing such a dangerous idea. She was horrified at the gashes the two gave one another.

Both wanted her hand, neither wished to back down and lose the maiden. Castiel's parents were rich merchants who had been making good business. He was always able to get whatever he wanted. He had a stubborn, competitive heart. He doesn't like when his plans don't work according to plan.

Even now he was angry at how agile his opponent was. he was easily able to twirl away from the blades sharp edge and counter. _'How can he evade my blows so quickly? He is only a peasant!'_ Unlike Lysander who was a natural, Castiel was trained for many years in the art of swordfighting.

Like many others he fell for the girl during one of her performances. He wasn't about to lose her because of some random stranger. He dived aiming for the combatants legs.

Lysander had not anticipated it. Falling, he was at the mercy of his rival. With a quiet sigh our white haired suitor had no choice but to yield. He admitted defeat. With a grin Lord Cervantes threw his blade to the ground.

Both of them were covered in scrapes, bruisings and blood, the victor gaining less damage. Angel rose to her feet. Swiftly running, holding up her skirts. Castiel was shocked when she passed right by him. Heading towards his opponents side.

She knelt, not caring for the brown or red that stained the ground. **"Let me see your wounds."** Gingerly she grasped his hand. Noticing his winces as she began bandaging his injuries.

Angel's aunt Mia steps towards Castiel. **"You may have won in a duel of swords, but you could never defeat him in a duel of love. She has chosen her victor. I ask that you now please leave"** With a huff he stomps away.

Never to be seen again, except maybe with a certain ginger florist...but that is a story for another time(if ever) Angel's mystical magical guardian sees up close and person who her precious kin's suitor is. **"OHHHHH YOU'RE LEIGH'S BROTHER~ YES YES YES!"** Turns out she had no problems.

The two came together and were happily blessed by their remaining family members and eventually got married. And without a fairy godmother, they constantly were creating a series of popular melodies and their own happily ever after.

The End

 **Author Notes: I'll admit i had no idea what i was doing when i started this one shot but i'm glad this turned out alright. Sen stop sulking in the corner. Come now!**

 _Sen: How could you use Castiel like that my knight in slightly dimmed armor...Why couldn't you use Dakota!?_

 **Mako: Because there's only so many times that you can hate on a character and blame him for everything. Besides i kept Castiel in character. He's not as innocent or kind as your fantasies like you to believe.**

 **With this done thank you everyone for reading. I'd appreciate favs/follows/reviews ^_^ Tchao for now!**


End file.
